fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games X800: The Phoenix Maidens vs The Warrior Guard
The seats were filled to the brim with spectators as the Grand Magic Games reached its third and final day. The crowd was having a blast after all this is the fourth fight of the day scheduled to occur. All of the participating guilds were giving it their all in an attempt to overtake the current top 3 on the leader-board the guilds that stand in the way of the top dog. The Announcer spoke in a quick manner "Now may I present to you all this rounds contenders! Hailing all the way from Purple Phoenix's home in Magnolia may I present to you! The Phoenix Maidens Naoto Roden And Nui Tusar!!" As the announcer spoke their names both Nui and Naoto walked into the arena waving their hands at the adoring crowd as they awaited for their opponents to appear. "And there opponents give a big round of applause for the wizards of Warrior Angel please welcome the princess of the demons Esca Merle and the top wizard of the Warrior Angel Guild give it up for the Wizard Saint Zora Halo!" The crowd roared in excitement after hearing Zora's name "Zora! He's so cool! He's the reason i came to the games in first place!" people in the crowd started shouting. They all cheered as the wizards walked into the arena. Esca looked excited and pumped for a fight while Zora walked calmly not even opening his eyes and his hands resting in his pockets. "WAHOOOOOO ARE LADIES READY TO PARTY!!!!!?" Esca shouted loudly towards her opponents. "So Zora are you gonna take part in this fight to?" She wondered with a grin. "Hmph." He grind and looked at his opponents. They both grinned as they looked towards their opponents. A few sections of the audience seemed to reference the points both guilds had Purple Phoenix was in fourth place, but Warrior Angel was in last place. A few heated debates were starting in the audience as the announcer was set to begin the fight "Lets have a fun brawl now then! lets get this started!" As they said this Both Nui and Naoto rushed in, Naoto was empowering her speed with her lightning magic before attempting to deliver a few punches from her metallic arms into Zora's body, as Nui charged Esca with her twin Tonfas jumping into the air to deliver a quick roundhouse kick to her head, her motions seemed almost flawless as she moved with precision much unlike a soaring bird through the skies cutting through the skies with their wings guiding ever so free towards the horizon. Zora pulled his arms out of his pockets and blocked Naoto's punches with his forearms. Esca back flipped backwards to avoid her kick and leaped back at her delivering some snap kicks and ending it with a round kick of her own. "My my aren't we excited." She said with a grin. Naoto responded quickly enhancing her speed using her lightning magic she aimed both her fingers towards Zora's shoulder as she threw 2 small pins in the air as they came to be near her finger tips using her lightning magic along with her Lightning Rail Gauntlets to further enhance her projectiles she fired them at an incredibly speed. At such close range and with such force behind them it would be curious how he act next. Nui grinning madly at Esca as she moved her tonfas in to block her kicks, as they connected she spun them around as they blocked her strikes from her kicks. She ducked underneath her roundhouse kick before attempting to deliver a stunning tonfa uppercut a rune was present on her tonfa that had the word knockout on it, should it connect it would get applied to her. Zora gazed at the incoming projectiles and watching Naoto makes her moves. "She's an Enhancer type wizard." He thought in his head. Just before the projectiles could reach Zora he quickly vanished from its path avoiding the attack and reappeared some where else. He then looks back at Naoto and awaits for her next move. "Uh an enchantment?" Esca said in worry. She spun around crouching and leaped back to gain distance. "Whoa that was close." She mocked. "Well if thats how you want it. Go Chaos Blast! Bullets!" Multiple diamond shaped, black, red magic energy appeared all around her floating in the air. The diamond shapes followed her around where ever she went as it fires a rapid barrage of black, red fire bullets at Nui. Naoto looking back at Zora chuckled a bit "You aren't as fast as you think..." As she said this her afterimage that was standing where she was previously faded away as Naoto appeared beside Zora "Lightning is faster than sound." As she said this a few armor piercing bullets were put into the spaces between her fingers as she moved with lightning speed to deliver a bullet punch to Zora's abdomen. Nui spun both her tonfas in front of her as they seemingly absorbed the chaos blast bullets that were fired at her. She struck a pose as her tonfas started to glow and changed into gun tonfas. "Fun! much more fun than that maze!" As she said this she aimed her tonfas which were now gun tonfas and opened fire at Esca they seemed to follow her as if they had some sort of tracing nature to them as if they'd chase her to the end of the world to try and hit her. Zora stood there not moving a muscle as he took the hit head on. The force of the impact was so intense he was pushed a feet back. "Ugh." He felt the pain but was able to endure it. Once Naoto brought her arm back she could see a crack from where she punched. "Heh thats some power you got. I'm impressed." He said with a grin. His began charging his magic power making an aura that grew more intense. "Shock Wave." He called. His aura erupted into a burst blowing away everything around him. "Oh looks like we got a big old firing range." She said with her voice changed to sound like a cowgirl. She fired just as much bullets from Chaos Blast: Bullet spell as Nui did to counter hers. Naoto didn't grin as much as she enjoyed the progress she's made Zora's made an unreasonable move he took a punch of 4 armor piercing rounds to the abdomen and believed it to be okay, diamond or not the force she was applying would prove way too much for such a thick layer of armor it seemed he possessed. As for the shock wave she didn't get moved an inch from the spot she was in thanks to the added assist from her telekinesis magic, as the shock wave was happening she moved her left hand with more armor piercing rounds in them with near superhuman strength thanks to the added effect of her telekinesis and Lightning magic She would aim for his abdomen once again with an even stronger punch than the last time. Nui stopped firing as the 2 of them stopped firing their respective ranged attack. "We've gauged each others range how about our martial art skill?" As she said this she jumped up and down for a few seconds before several afterimages appeared blitzing Esca in a matter of seconds as Nui appeared to her right and attempted to deliver a power jab from her tonfa which would fire at such close range as well to further hit Esca. Zora blocked her punch with one arm placed under hers and deflected it outwards. He then knelled down and punched the ground as hard as he can, causing it to crumble and collapse. He got back on up and watched Naoto react to this "Lets see you pull off that super punch now." He said in a calm tone. "I still had another crap load of magic energy left but if you insist." Esca said as the diamond shaped blasters vanished. She leaped forward attacking afterimages one after the other with incredible speed after taking out one of them she noticed Nui coming her side and quickly leaned backwards to duck under it. "Whoa! That was close." She then kicked that one tonfa into the air and tried to deliver another round kick at her. Naoto fired the armor piercing rounds that were in her left hand like that of a railgun aimed only slightly off target, aimed at the shoulder of Zora, the speed the bullets would be traveling at would be incredible and at such close range she was sure they'd hit him or at least they would attempt to. As as to the crumbling ground she used this to her advantage using her earth magic she had the rocks attempt to surround and crush Zora with the stones of earth around him that he had just broken up. She grinned as she activated her Duel Lightning Rail Gauntlets as you could hear the sound of mechanical whirring starting up from her arms as lightning jolted around them. Nui shifted her positioning ever so slightly as her tonfa glowed again turning into a Tonfa blade rather than a gun the same could be said for the one in the air as well. She would then move her tonfa blade to block the kick, these tonfa blades sharpness was seriously no joke if she did not stop her kick she would get cut from attempting to kick it, as these blades can cut diamond a very touch material in earthland. She would then aim to deliver a kick to Esca's abdomen as a blade emerged from her shoe to add an extra jab to her kick.